<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pale as death by Coal_burningbright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655456">Pale as death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright'>Coal_burningbright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Missing Scene, Parent Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Sad, Season 3 Episode 20, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, canon complient, oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't get to see what happens when Daisy is rushed to the medbay, just a cute little bit of father-daughter angst. Canon compliant &gt;:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pale as death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His Daisy was coming home. That’s all Phl could think about. What if this was another trick? What if Lash had been turned? What if? What if?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” Mack interrupted his spiraling. “Agent Johnson's plane is eta three minutes, you should be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy was woosy. She knew she needed to get back to base? She was in the quinjet. She was on her way home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had only been one other time she felt like this- back at the orphanage when she was nine. The worker from the state had come to check in with her last foster parents and found her oozing blood on  the floor. Daisy shivered, she wanted to get home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emergency blood transfusion” Jemma was saying, but all Coulson could think about was how pale his practically-a-daughter looked. “You can go in after we get the results back,” Jemma promised. All Coulson could think about though was how pale daisy looked. He remembered how hurt she was after that bastard shot her, now she looked worse. The videos Fitz had managed to pull showed her, zombielike and happy. A fake happy that made him ache inside for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the minute results come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy was so cold, he tried to wrap herself more in blankets. It was nice of the nuns to give her blankets- normally she had to fight for a scrap. The blankets were stuck under something, “Easy there.” The something said. “I’ll tuck you in better.” Disy curled into the blankets as she felt them get tucked in all around her. Who was this man? There were no male nurses. Wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” She asked, she had thought her dad had come once before- a man had come in saying his daughter was there. It turned out he was Grace’s dad. Even if he was actually her father he probably would have preferred Grace. “Are you really here for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dad-Something seemed startled for a moment before responding, “Yes. I’m here, you’re safe, I promise Daisy.” That was good enough for her. Daisy cuddled into the side of her Dad,who had come all this way to get her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil Coulson was dying on the inside. It was taking everything he had not to jump up in glee. Take </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> Mack. She was his daughter! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the outside he was stroking Daisy’s hair gently, and smiling. He deserved to smile though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy woke up slowly, she remembered having a nice dream her dad had come to the orphanage, she expected to be in the med wing but instead she was in a containment pod. A white room filled with white furniture. She felt a memory at the back of her head but couldn't quite reach it. When she fell back asleep the memory disappeared again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this was just the angstyest way to write this. I had to I was going to have her remember and then I went "You know what- I won't"<br/>PLEASE KUDOS AND COMMENT IT TAKES A MINUTE FOR YOU BUT IT MAKES MY DAY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>